The HalfWay Point
by Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard
Summary: Liz is a not-so normal girl. What to know why? Well, she's a witch. What will happen if she is also a demigod? Follow her and her friends on their adventures through both magical worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard here! So this is my Second FanFic that i'm writing without any help from my friends. It's a cross-over, and i REALLY hope you like it! No Flames please! (See, i learned a new word! :D )**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Voldemort sat at his table with is head in his hands. He was getting old. Like, really old. Harry Potter was also a contributor to Voldemort's sadness. Potter was close to finding Voldemort's horcruxes. Voldemort roared in frustration and pounded his fists on the table. His wand clattered to the floor.

Voldemort glared at his wand. He picked it up and blasted something in the corner of the room.

"You seem cross," a voice said. The voice sounded about 18 years old and belonged to a boy.

Voldemort faced the voice, startled, but he dare not show it. "Whose there?" Voldemort asked in his high, hissing voice.

A boy that looked about 18 stepped out of the shadows of the room. He had really blonde hair and a scar running down his cheek. His eyes were blue and he wore a white t-shirt and camouflage kaki shorts. His eyes sparkled in a way Voldemort hadn't seen since, well, he had last looked in a mirror.

"State your name, boy," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at the 18 year-old.

"Luke Castellan," the boy said, "I'm here to offer you something that will most likely help you."

Voldemort looked at the boy curiously. He gestured to a chair with his wand hand, "Sit, my child."

Luke walked over to the chair, his sword, Backbiter, clanging at his side. Voldemort sat in his seat in one fluid motion.

"Now," Voldemort said, "What do you have to say?"

"I know that you need help defeating one named Harry Potter," Luke said.

Voldemort's eyes turned to flames, "I do not!"

Luke smirked, "Don't deny it. Potter is almost done finding all of the Horcruxes. He has almost found the sword of Gryffindor. You are going to fail." Luke said, "If you don't accept my offer."

"I cannot accept an offer if you have not said anything about it," Voldemort said, annoyed by the intruder. This boy had a lot of nerve coming to Voldemort, _Lord Voldemort, _and making a fool of him.

"My army will help you with your upcoming war if you and your Death Eaters help me with my upcoming war. I cannot succeed without your help and the same for you."

Voldemort eyed the boy, "There must be something else you need…"

Luke sat back in his seat, smirking, "Nothing, Voldy. Only what I said."

Voldemort's wand flicked at Luke. Luke yelped in pain. "I am the most powerful wizard in the world and I am making a deal with a naïve, cocky, and insolent boy who is on very thin ice. Convince me, boy! Why should I help a muggle? Why haven't I killed you yet?" Voldemort raised his wand, ready to shout the killing curse at Luke, and then Luke said, "I can offer you immortality."

Voldemort stopped, wand still raised. "Immortality? A stupid muggle can offer me immortality? What game are you playing, boy?"

"My master is Lord Kronos, the Titan of time. He has the power and he is willing to grant you immortality for helping us. Immortality and a whole entire army to help my cause."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Luke, "Who are you, really?"

"I am Luke Castellan, demigod, Son of Hermes," he winced at that, "Commander of the Titan army under the glorious Lord Kronos."

Voldemort smiled, evilly, "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So my plan is to try and update this evryday when it's not my chapter for When Lightning Strikes. Thanks to all who reviewed (CookieHunterofArtemis) and keep reading! Thanks!**

**~ Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard**

Chapter Two

Percy

I woke up in a cold sweat. Someone was pounding hard on the door. I reached for my lethal ballpoint pen on my bedside table. I uncapped it and it grew into my three foot long bronze sword, Riptide. The banging on the door continued. I slowly got out of my bed and made for the door. I slowly turned the doorknob and got my sword at the ready.

Suddenly, I swung the door open to find – no not a monster - Annabeth. She put her hands up when she saw the sword, "Whoa, there!"

I sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I'm just… just a little paranoid…"

Annabeth laughed, "No problem, Seaweed Brain."

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Chiron wants us in the Big House. There are some new demigods that he wants to introduce to us."

I nodded, "Well, let me get dressed and I'll be right out." I then went inside and got dressed.

Five minutes later, Annabeth and I were on the front steps of the Big House standing in front of Chiron and three kids that looked about 14, two years younger than Annabeth and me.

"Percy, Annabeth, I would like for you to meet Zoe Knight, Theseus Binds, and Elizabeth Patterson. They are all new demigods and I want you to show them around."

Annabeth and I both nodded, "Sure, Chiron." I said. Then I turned to the kids, "So, where are you guys from?"

"I'm from California, Zoe there is from Texas, and Theseus is from New York." The girl named Elizabeth said.

Annabeth looked at her, confused, "How do you know that?"

Elizabeth smiled, "We all go to the same school."

Annabeth and I both looked at her with the most confused expressions ever. Chiron saw this and smiled. "I'll explain later. Now can you two show these three around camp?"

I smiled at the kids, "Come on, and let me give you the presidential tour."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello again... Seems like i have a lot of time on my hands... I put this on like two seconds after the second chapter... Oh well. See yah!**

Chapter Three

Liz

Okay, first off, do _not _call me Elizabeth. Only adults like teachers and parents but no one else. Well, let me formally introduce myself. I am Elizabeth – Liz – Patterson a demigod, and a wizard. Yes, a wizard. I go to school at Hogwarts; school of witchcraft and wizardry with my two best friends, Zoe Knight and Theseus Binds.

I only found out I was a demigod a couple weeks ago. Here's how it happened.

Zoe, Theseus and I were all on vacation in Manhattan standing right in front of the Empire State Building, minding our own business when, well we were attacked. Not by monsters, no. None other than New York Ministry wizards attacked us.

"Look what we have here." One of them said, "Some English wizards."

The other wizards laughed and jeered. I looked at Zoe and Theseus with a look that said, "These guys are absolutely crazy."

They both smirked at my face then I said, "We are fully American but we were trained in England. Theseus here happens to live in Manhattan."

One of the ministry people took out his wand. I looked around to see that no muggles were there. I took out my wand, pointed it at him and smirked. Then the battle began. I pointed my wand at the biggest wizard and yelled, "STUPEFY!" The guy collapsed in a heap. Zoe and Theseus did the same to two other guys. There were only two guys left. They both had wide eyes and apperated them and their buddies to the Ministry.

Then, our day got even better. We continued to walk around the corner and saw something even worse than rogue ministry wizards. We saw a group of girls fighting a couple of really big dogs. I mean these dogs were huge (well not as big as Fluffy, the three headed dog, but close). They had glowing red eyes and fur coats as black as night.

"What ever you do," Theseus said mainly to Zoe, "Do not scream."

But it was too late. Zoe screamed her head off like she did when she first met Fluffy (and the Dementors, Death Eaters, Voldemort, Professor Lupin in werewolf form, Sirius Black, etc.). The dogs turned their attention away from the girls fighting them and looked at us. My eyes widened. The dogs looked at each other then charged at us.

"I think this would be a good time to run." I said. And that's what we did. But a kid who looked a couple years younger than us stopped us. He took out a wicked sharp looking sword that seemed to turn the air around it freezing. He stepped in front of us and pointed his sword at the two demon dogs.

"As son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, I banish you to Tartarus!" He chanted then he stabbed both in the shoulder. The dogs looked at each other, puzzled, and then, they exploded into dust and fur. Zoe whimpered and hid behind Theseus. The kid turned, "You're welcome."

"Uh, thanks I guess."

"NICO DI ANGELO!" One of the girls in the huge group yelled. The kid whose name was probably Nico cringed and turned around.

"Yes Thalia?" Nico asked.

"What are you doing here? And we totally had those Hell hounds under control, why'd you interfere?" Thalia shouted.

"I _helped _because I saw that these three were in trouble! If I hadn't _helped _these three would've been dead!"

Thalia looked at Nico like he slapped her across the face. "We could've saved them! We were right on it!"

Nico smirked, "Of course you were."

"You better watch it di Angelo." Thalia growled.

"Okay, if you guys are done fighting, would you mind explaining to me what just happened, why did a big huge demon dog just tried to attack us, and why did that kid Nico call himself the son of Hades?" I asked.

Nico and Thalia looked at me like they just realized I was there. "Oh, right." Thalia said. "Well, those were Hell hounds, dogs of the Underworld."

"Wait, Underworld as in the Greek god Hades's realm, right?"

Thalia and Nico nodded, "Um, and I kind of am the son of Hades."

I looked at him confused, "So you're a god? Is your mom Persephone?"

Nico glared at me, "No, that cursed woman is _not _my mother. I am a demigod, half mortal, half god, so my mother is a mortal."

I nodded, "So, you are telling me that the Greek gods are real."

Thalia nodded, "Yes and you guys are demigods. Those Hellhounds were meant to attack you. We tracked them down and attacked them before they could attack you. Which reminds me, we have to take you to Camp."

"Camp?" Theseus asked, "What kind of camp?"

"A camp for demigods," Nico said, "I might as well take them. I have to speak to Percy."

Thalia nodded, "We'll come with."

Thalia and the huntresses and Nico guided us to this Camp on Long Island Sound that kind of gave me the creeps. There was this big sky blue house that was surrounded by nothing but trees. One tree had something sparkly in a branch and around its trunk was a dragon. I yelped and jumped back wards when I saw it. Zoe squeaked and hid behind Theseus.

"Yo! Chiron!" Thalia shouted. I heard the clopping of a horse's hooves and a centaur came out of the house.

"Thalia?" he asked, "I thought you were in California! What are you doing here?"

"Delivering you some demigods." Thalia said a little to cockily for my taste. Nico decided to stay silent.

The centaur looked at us. Theseus eyed the centaur nervously. Zoe was still hiding behind Theseus. I had my hand on my wand that was hidden away. "What are your names, children?"

"I'm Theseus, that's Zoe, and that's Liz."

"I'm Chiron, trainer of heroes."

"Can you explain to us what exactly happened?" I asked.

He nodded, "Come with me."

About an hour later, all of us understood what was going on. Apparently, all of us are children of the Greek gods. Yes I said it, Greek gods! Well, Chiron then introduced us to these two older kids named Percy and Annabeth. Both were told to show us around and they did that. Nico tagged along with us on the tour. They showed us every single square inch of the place. No doubt, it was cool and all (all of the swords!), but it was a little too loosey goosey for my taste.

"This is my favorite place in the world," the guy named Percy said, "the sword arena."

The girl named Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth, "Well, we don't do anything fun at the moment. All of us are on call for war."

My eyes widened, "War? What war?"

"The Titan Lord, Kronos, is rising. A prophecy was made that said when one of the Big Three's children turn 16 the world will… well, it'll be either the end of the world or not."

"Well, I know Nico here is the son of Hades, but he's like twelve, right? Why are you getting ready for war now? Is there another child of the Big Three?" I asked Percy.

He looked at me, "I am."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to everyone about not updating for a while... I'm in marching band and we had practice almost everyday last week and we also performed at the LA county fair so I had no time... SO enjoy the next chapter and DON'T FORGET to REVIEW! :)**

Chapter Four

Harry

"Where is she?" Ron asked, "Did you call her Hermione?"

"I'm calling her right now! Be patient Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

I rolled my eyes, "She's probably on vacation. No she _is _on vacation! Stop bugging her."

Hermione hung her phone up and Ron looked at her with a mad look, "Why'd you hang up?"

"I got her voice mail, Ron. Again. I tried the other two already and they aren't picking up either." Hermione said, "It's no use. She'll go to school and get tortured to death."

I sighed, "We can't let them get tortured. I mean they know everything and they're the most powerful wizards we know. If the Death Eaters hurt them or get any information out of them, we're dead."

Ron and Hermione nodded, "But we can't just wait here all day. We have to get moving before we get attacked. Again." Hermione said.

I nodded. "Come on. I think we should at least go to Grimwald's Place. It's better than this."

Ron nodded, "I agree. Let's go."

We gathered everything up and then we apperated.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again about the short chapter... i hope the next one will make up for it! Review! :)<strong>

**~ Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter and i'm really sorry about that... So i hope you guys enjoy and keep reading! :)**

Chapter Five

Luke looked around the 'conference room' and waited for Voldemort and the Death Eaters to arrived. He was fiddling with his sword. He was about to get up and leave when the door slammed open. Death Eaters all filed in one by one followed by Lord Voldemort. They all sat down with Voldemort at the head.

"My followers," Voldemort wheezed, "This young man here is Luke Castellan. He and his army are helping us in the upcoming war against Potter."

"So there is going to be a war, my lord?" one Death Eater asked.

Voldemort nodded, "There will be a war and this young lad is going to help us. We are going to help him with a war he has coming up."

"Why do we have to help a Muggle?" The Death Eater sitting next to Luke asked.

Quick as lightning, Luke pulled out his sword and held it up to the Death Eater's neck. A million wands were pointed at Luke.

"Who said I was a Muggle?" Luke asked.

One Death Eater shot a Killing Curse at Luke but it only bounced off of his chest. The room was deathly silent.

"You already gave yourself IMMORTALITY?" Voldemort shrieked at Luke.

Luke smiled, "I did no such thing. I bathed in the River Styx in the Underworld and that granted me invincibility. I must do this in order for-"

Luke's eyes widened and his sword clattered to the floor. He doubled over in pain. Voldemort looked at him confused, "What is happening?"

Luke looked up at Voldemort, one of his eyes were blue, the other gold, "He's taking over."

Luke doubled over one last time then he sat up. Both of his eyes were gold and looked too old to be in his body. "What has happened you stupid boy?" Voldemort shouted.

Luke stood up and looked at Voldemort. Voldemort froze. "You shall not call me boy, you idiot. I am Lord Kronos, lord of time, ruler of the Titans."

One of the Death Eaters started laughing his head off, "You've got to be joking! This kid is just acting!"

Luke turned around and faced the laughing Death Eater. Luke's eyes glowed and the Death Eater froze in time. Luke then turned to Voldemort, "I will go and get my army ready for the war that is going to begin next week. You and your forces will meet me at my head quarters tomorrow. Do not be late."

Luke then disappeared.

Voldemort looked at his followers. "I will choose a select few of you to stay here and patrol. If anything goes wrong," Voldemort said. He smiled evilly, " you know what to do."

Then Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review, review! :)<strong>

**~ Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yello! Sooo uhhh.. I don't really have anything important to say... Soooooo... CHEESECAKE! hahaha... Uhh Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Percy

The look on the three newbie's faces was priceless. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Nico was laughing his head off while Annabeth smiled.

"Wait, I'm so confused…" Elizabeth said.

Annabeth smiled warmly, "Look Elizabeth-"

"No!"

"Don't!"

"What did you just call me?"

All three of the newbie's yelled at the same time. Theseus and Zoe looked at Annabeth with an expression of terror while Elizabeth looked at Annabeth with an expression of pure anger.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice, "I called you by your name. Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took out a… stick? What?

"Wait, you're gonna throw a stick at her?" I asked.

Elizabeth glared at me, "Yeah I'm gonna throw a stick at her. I'M GONNA CURSE HER INTO SMITHEREENS!"

"Liz, I don't think-"

"BE QUIET! AVADA-"

"STOP IT LIZ!"

Theseus grabbed Liz's arm and glared at her. He whispered something in her ear and she reluctantly put her stick away. I looked at her, kind of alarmed. Did this girl think that she was Harry Potter or someone from those books? Sheesh.

"Apologize," Theseus said to Liz.

Liz looked at him and whined, "What? Why?"

Theseus glared at her, "Liz."

"Fine," then she turned to Annabeth, "Sorry about that. I just don't like anyone calling me," she cringed, "Elizabeth."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

Liz looked at Annabeth, "Well, let's just say that not all the people in my family are… good."

Annabeth looked at her, expecting more.

"You know what? Today has been a tiring day. Can you guys show us to our cabins so we can rest or something?"

I nodded, "Yeah sure, come with us."

Annabeth, Nico, and I led them to Cabin 11, Hermes's cabin.

"Since you guys are undetermined, you will stay in cabin 11. It's kind of crowded, but you get used to it." Annabeth opened the door and everyone looked at her.

"I got three newbie's." Annabeth said.

"Determined or undetermined?" one guy asked.

"Undetermined." Annabeth said. Everyone groaned.

"Wait," asked Theseus, "What does that mean?"

"You guys aren't claimed by your godly parent yet, so you have to stay in the Hermes cabin. Since Hermes is the god of travelers, all undetermined kids go here."

Suddenly, a grey light filled the room. Everyone looked at Theseus. I did the same. Floating above his head was an owl. Annabeth smiled at him. "Looks like only two'll have to stay here tonight. All hail Theseus, son of Athena."

Everyone in the cabin cheered. Soon after, Theseus, Annabeth, Nico, and I walked to the Athena cabin where Theseus and Annabeth said their good-byes. Nico and I continued to walk towards the Big House.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked Nico.

"I'm checking in on my deal." Nico said coolly, "Have you made a decision yet?"

I looked at Nico, hesitantly, "I'm not sure yet."

"It'll be the only way you can defeat Kronos." Nico insisted, "Trust me."

"I do, Nico, but, I'm not going to do it just this moment." I said, "Thanks."

Nico nodded, "Well, I have to go. I have a ghost to meet in Cincinnati. See ya!"

Then he was gone; disappeared into the shadows.

I sighed and walked to the arena. I needed to cool off.

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations! You just finished Chapter 6 of the HalfWay Point! Good for you! Here you get a cookie! (::) YAY!<strong>

**So anyways, review please...(CookieHunterOfArtemis) review review review! :)**

**~Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, me again.. Well, i was reading through the chapters and i want to clear some stuff up...**

**First: Liz, Theaseus, and Zoe all live in America and they go to Hogwarts because their parents went to Hogwarts and wanted them to go there..**

**Second: Percy, Annabeth, and some other of Riordan's characters might be a little OOC... :)**

**I think that might be it soo if you find anything that doesn't make sense, then PM me and tell me or review and tell me... Please no flame-like-ones soo yeah...**

**Chapter seven! EEPP! I' so excited! ANYWAY please REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Liz

I hate Connor and Travis Stoll. Okay so, Zoe and I were finding a spot to sleep when someone came up behind me. I turned around and found that two people – twins - came up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked a little rudely.

"Nothing," the first guy said.

"We just wanted to welcome you two to the Hermes cabin," the second guy finished.

I narrowed my eyes at the two. They both were defiantly hiding something. Both of the boys had their hands behind their backs and their eyes looked a little nervous. I felt my back pocket – my wand pocket – to find it empty.

I held my hand out to both of them. "Give me the… stick," I said.

The boys looked at me nervously. They hesitated before saying, "Stick? What stick?"

I glared at him. "I had a stick in my back pocket and you took it and now I want it back."

"Come on, Liz. It's probably in your jacket pocket like always." Zoe said.

"Yeah what she said." One of the boys said.

I didn't give up yet, though. "Hold out both of your hands." The boys did so. "Keep your hands out and turn around." They turned around. I glared at them, "Alright, you're clean." I stuck out my hand, "I'm Liz Patterson and you are?"

The boy hesitated. He then shook my hand, "I'm Connor Stoll, and that's my brother Travis," he said. I nodded. Then I tightened my grip on his hand and pulled his arm towards me. I raised his sleeve up and found the end of my wand sticking out of his sleeve. I sighed and pulled it out.

Connor pulled his hand out of my grasp. Travis snapped his fingers and said, "Aww man!" like Swipper does in Dora the Explorer. Don't ask how I know that, I just do…

"How did you know?" Connor asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "I have to deal with that at school. Apparently I'm fun to pick-pocket."

Travis and Connor nodded. "Well," Travis said, "Your guys' spots are in that corner over there. Be careful with your belongings because we children of Hermes like to steal stuff."

"Thanks," Zoe said, "So, when's dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Bacon is amazing? Well, tell me what you think by reviewing! :) Thanks for reading and stay tuned!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while, i have a list of excuses..**

**Excuse #1: I am in marching band and we practice every day**

**Excuse #2: I have too much Home Work :(**

**Excuse #3: In marching band, we have been going to the LA County fair and competing for a chance to march in the 2013 Rose Bowl Parade.**

**Excuse #4: I have a life...**

**Anyways, enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter Eight

Harry

"HELP!" Hermione screamed, "HARRY! RON! HELP!"

Snatchers. They appeared because of a stupid name. A stupid name that I decided to say out loud because I brave and courageous yadda, yadda, yadda. Now Hermione is captured and she expects Ron and I to just run away. Silly Hermione.

Ron and I immediately ran back to Hermione to see if we could save her.

And guess what. We could. I took out my wand and started blasting the snatchers with every spell I knew. In a matter of minutes, the snatchers were on the ground, out cold.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. She then took out a cell phone, dialed a number, and put it on speaker.

"Who are you calling?" Ron asked her.

"Shh!" Hermione said, "I'm calling Liz, now be quiet."

The phone ringed.

"Are you sure she'll even pick up?" I asked.

Hermione nodded, "She'll pick up. I know it."

The phone ringed.

"She's not going to pick up!" Ron said in a firm voice.

"Yes she will!" Hermione said.

The phone ringed.

Ron sighed. He opened his mouth to speak when a voice said, "Hello?"

Hermione smiled. "Liz is that you?"

"Yes," Liz said, "This is?"

"Liz it's me Hermione," Hermione said.

"WHAT? ARE YOU GUYS ALLRIGHT? WHERE ARE YOU? WHY HAVN'T YOU CALLED ME?" Liz shouted.

"Shhh!" I said, "Be quiet!"

"Harry?" Liz whispered, "Is that you? What's going on?"

"Liz don't go back to Hogwarts," I said.

"What? Why?" Liz asked.

"Snape's taken over. Death Eaters are torturing everyone. I don't want you and the other two to get hurt," I said,

"Dude, how 'bout we come and help you?" Liz asked, "I mean, it's not like we can't take care of our selves."

"No, Liz," I said, quickly. "We have to do this on our own."

"Listen," Liz said. Her voice sounded deadly. The way her voice got when she got an idea. "Zoe, Theseus, and I _are _going to go back to Hogwarts because we don't have anywhere else to stay. The place we're at now isn't my taste in discipline. We'll go over there and spy for you guys. My cell phone works in any type of environment. If Snape or any of the Death Eaters try to get us to talk we'll hide in the room of requirement. And don't worry about the Gryfindors. Neville won't let anything happen. Neither will Zoe, Theseus, or I."

"Liz-"

"No. This was already planned between all of us last year on the train home. We are going _no matter what._" Liz said with finality.

I sighed, "Fine. You just have to promise to be careful. You three know the most."

"No prob, Harry." Liz said, "I have to go, I'm not allowed to have cell phones on or out where I am. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again, so our marching band won sooo look for the Sharks in the 2013 Rose Bowl Parade!<strong>

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my goodness I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo x 100,000,000 O's sorry that I haven't updated since, oh I don't know, Last year! I feel sooooo bad! Well, I'm not gonna give any excuses for you guys not to dislike me and never read this story again, you have every right to be mad at me. I do deserve flames and what not but just give the story a chance! I promise I'll update another chapter later this week, no doubts about that. Or maybe later today because this is a short chapter. But anyway, read on my dear and beloved readers and try my other stories too, I update those way more often... **

**Alright, so read on and enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

The most beautiful cruse ship was sailing the Atlantic Ocean on the most beautiful night. Well, that's what it would seem. If we take a closer look to the traditional woman carved on the front of the ship, we would find that she is not smiling nor frowning ahead. Instead there is a look of pure fear plastered on her face. Also, the woman is not holding on the ship, instead, she is chained.

The passengers aren't regular either. Instead of middle age adults or kids hanging around the deck, there are half women-half snakes, huge midnight black dogs that seem to move with the shadows, giants freezing and/or eating everything in sight, and kids - that span from every age - that are wearing bronze armor and carrying weapons.

Now no regular mortal would be able to see this strange – and frightening – sight. No. And that's what protects them from any suspicion from any other passing ship or boat. Now if we look at the name of this ship, most of you reading will understand where we are. If you don't, well, I'll tell you.

This isn't any regular ship as many of you already noticed. This is the _Princess Andromeda, _the base of the Second Titan army, the base where Lord Kronos gathers his warriors.

On the deck of the ship, about 10 people appeared with a huge _CRAACK! _Many monsters hissed and roared at the visitors, but were quickly silenced when they saw the leader's face.

Lord Voldemort smiled evilly and walked forward and toward Luke's chambers. He barged in with his Death Eaters flanking him on each side.

"You're late," Luke said; only it wasn't Luke. The voice came from Luke's body, but it wasn't Luke's voice. It was the voice of Kronos.

"We had a hard time figuring out where your ship was," Voldemort said, his voice dripping with venom.

Kronos/Luke glared. "I have many other appointments to attend to, Tom, and you shall not be late again."

Voldemort glared. "Well, why don't we get this over with then?"

Kronos got up from his chair and walked over to Voldemort, "You have to station some of my people at that Pigfarts place of yours in order for this to work."

Voldemort's jaw clenched, "It's Hogwarts."

"Whatever," Kronos said, "I'll send my top demigod spies to be stationed as students while some of my monsters help… _protect…_ the boundaries."

Voldemort nodded, "I'll send some of my Death Eaters to train here for a while."

Kronos nodded, "You better not fail me, Tom Riddle."

"You don't need to worry, Dear Kronos," Voldemort said, "I don't plan on it."

Voldemort left with a smirk on his face. After that weirdo Kronos granted Voldemort immortality, Voldemort would kill him. But first, Voldemort needed to gain his trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I deeply apologize for the very short chapter, as it was a filler (Every story needs those) And I'll update most likely tonight or tomorrow morning. And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! :DD<strong>

**So review! And see! They made it super easy for you to review now! You don't even have to click a button to get to the window!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey friends! So here's chapter Ten and I hope you like it... It's odd, on Microsoft Word, the word count was in the thousands while here it's only 925... This is confusing me... ANyway! Hope you enjoy and the next chapter's coming up soon!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Percy

When I had reached the arena, I took out my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide. I then started warming up on the dummies. While I was in the middle of my warm up, a big black furry mass attacked me. It pinned me to the ground and started licking me.

"Gah! Wait—Bleck! Mrs. O'Leary! Heel! Heel!"

Mrs. O'Leary the big black Hellhound got off of me and sat on the ground, her huge tail wagging. I got up and flicked some of the dog slobber off of me. I then walked up to her and scratched her behind the ear. Her tongue was hanging out of the side of her mouth, her eyes closed and her leg started to shake. I laughed at her and got a shield from one of the dummies. This got her attention. Mrs. O'Leary started to wag her tail faster.

"You want it?" I asked her. She barked. I threw the shield like a frizbee and Mrs. O'Leary ran after it. I laughed at her again and went back to my warm up. As soon as Mrs. O'Leary came back with the shield, the conch shell sounded across the camp. Mrs. O'Leary looked up from her shield and I turned around. I looked at the clock that was on the wall of the weapons shed and frowned. It wasn't dinnertime yet. The conch sounded again and I took off in a sprint towards the big house. There was another monster attack.

I spotted Annabeth and ran up next to her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Monster attack. We have no idea what the monsters are though." Annabeth said.

Suddenly, the temperature seemed to drop to below freezing. Annabeth and I froze, holding up our weapons. Black apparitions appeared around us. I suddenly had the feeling that all hope was lost. That there was nothing good left in the world. Not to mention that it was freezing too.

I swiped my sword at the apparition but it did nothing. My sword just passed right through it. The apparition screeched at me, grabbed my neck and pinned me to the wall of the Big House. I struggled against it's hold as a mouth appeared on it's face. The apparition leaned in closer to me, as if to kiss me. I started to freak out but it's hold on my neck wouldn't waver.

"Percy!" a voice said. "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver hawk head butted the apparition. The apparition screeched, let go of me and flew away from the silver hawk. I collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. I saw Liz run over to me and her wand was out. Theseus and Zoe soon joined her, their wands out also. Theseus said the same spell that Liz said and a silver owl shot out and joined the hawk. Zoe did the same and a silver alley cat bounded out, joining the two birds of prey.

I slowly got up and watched the silver animals ward off all of the black apparitions. The silver animals disappeared and Liz came to help me up.

"What were those things?" I asked.

"Dementors." A woman's voice said. We all turned around to see an older lady who was wearing a long robe like thing and a pointed witch's hat. Liz smiled at her.

"Professor McGonagall! It's nice to see you again." She said.

The Professor smiled at Liz, "As with you, Liz."

"If you don't mind us asking, Professor," Theseus said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you three back to Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

"Wait," I said, stepping forward, "You mean that they're going to go back to England now?"

McGonagall nodded, "That is correct. They are needed."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry ma'am, but they need to stay and train here. A war's coming up and we need every camper to be ready for it."

"A war is also brewing in our world, young demigod." McGonagall said, her calm demeanor turned intimidating. "We, too, need to have all of our wizards ready for a war I feel is very close. I need these three to help me with precautions for our school."

I was about to argue with her more when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around and saw Chiron standing there. "She's right, Percy."

"What?"

"The people of the wizarding world need all of the people they can get with most of their wizards turning to the Dark Lord's side." He said.

McGonagall bowed her head slightly, "Chiron, it's good to see you again."

Chiron smiled at her, "As to you, old friend. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Albus."

McGonagall bowed her head, "Yes. He one of our greatest hopes."

"I see." Chiron said. "I believe I have a deal for you Minerva." The Professor raised her eyebrows. "Since our war will not happen until Percy turns 16 and that's a year from now, I will send you demigod help when the time of your wars has come. In exchange, we would need help form you and your wizards."

McGonagall nodded. "I'll have to speak to the Order about this and we'll be in touch, Chiron. I presume, however, that we will take you up on that offer." She then turned to Liz, Theseus, and Zoe. "Now, it's time to go, children." Then they all disappeared with a loud BANG!

Annabeth and I looked at each other.

"Now that was weird." I said.

She rolled her eyes, "You can say that again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Like I said, next chapter will be up sooner than later hopfully.<strong>

**Also, Me and my sisters are making a YouTube channel! So if you're intrested in that, search us up... I'll tell you guys what to search next chapter since we haven't posed yet :/... hehe... **

**So yeah, review!**


End file.
